Annuals
After the Railway Series was published, many Thomas Annuals were printed. The annuals have contained many activities, stories, and information about Thomas and his friends. The annuals are usually hardcover with colour pictures and photos throughout the book. The annual also featured a number of exclusive characters. Here is a webpage outlining the contents of the many Thomas annuals. =Characters= Algy Algy is a blue bus. When he first arrived he teased Bertie, but became friends with him after breaking down. People * Mr. and Mrs. Bob Flowers (seen in the 1999 story "Blooming Railways") * Mr. Bjork (seen in the 1997 story "Ice Magic") * Farmer Finney (seen in the 1996 story "James gets Cracking") * The famous author (seen in the 1997 story "Percy in Print") * The new bus driver (seen in the 1999 story "Toby Saves the Day") Animals * Cocky the parrot (seen in the 1985 story "Oliver Gets the Bird") * Tabitha the cat (seen in the 1986 story "Gordon's Stowaway") * The hedgehogs (seen in the 1997 story "Skarloey gets a Scare") =Annuals= 1985 Percy to the Rescue The Vicar has promised to dress up as Father Christmas for a school Christmas party, but he leave his costume at Ffarquhar and Percy has to bring the costume to the party. Edward Cracks a Nut Edward finds himself unable to move with his evening passenger train. The problem turns out to be because the guard has seized his brake handle on and Edward has to work hard to get to make his connection with Henry. The second picture of Gordon's Whistle from "Henry the Green Engine" was modified for the last picture in this story. Thomas and the Important Visitor An important visitor has a meeting with Mrs. Kyndley, but the roads and railway are blocked by snowdrifts, so Thomas goes to see Terence for help. Oliver gets the Bird Oliver's guard is cross when he starts without him blowing the whistle, but Oliver says he heard the whistle. It turns out it was Cocky the parrot, who had learnt to copy the sound of the whistle. Donald's Duck Duck and Oliver are worried when Dilly goes missing from Haultraugh and no one can find her, but Dilly gives everyone a surprise when she returns unexpectedly. Gale Warning James teases Henry about the time he stopped inside the tunnel, but when Henry saves James when a tree falls onto the line, James agrees it's useful to be able to stick when it is important to do so. The Twins' Passing Problem One part of Edward's branch line has a single track with a passing loop halfway along. The trains are usually short enough to pass each other, but this is not the case when Donald and Douglas arrive at opposite directions, each with a long goods train full of china clay. They amaze the signalman when they think of a clever solution to get their trains through. The Strawberry Special Toby tells Thomas and Percy the time he had to take forty-eight vans of strawberries. Toby was running low on water, so he left the vans at a station and went to refill his tank. James' Rest Cure James complains about having to do too much shunting. Edward has to take some trucks full of stone to Brendam and offers to swap jobs with James. James has a difficult journey and realises he should stay at Tidmouth. Bertie Saves the Day Bertie was looking to taking the naturalist society out on a picnic, but is upset when he can't go anywhere because of engine troubles. Algy has to fill in for him, but Algy's engine causes problems along the way and breaks down altogether when it is time to go home. Bertie is repaired all ready to take the stranded passengers home. Whistle Trouble Sir Handel complains about being overworked, so he bounces about a lot and shakes the bolt from the top of his cab loose. He hopes for a rest, but still has to continue pulling his train. Unhappy Landing Thomas thinks parachutists are silly for jumping out of aeroplanes, but still goes to the rescue when one lands in the river. 1986 Percy and the Christmas Tree On Christmas Eve, the lorry delivering Christmas trees to Tidmouth breaks down and Percy has to collect the Christmas trees from Hackenbeck. Old Groaner James complains about getting old. An inspector tells him people living nearby are complaining about a groaning noise. It turns out James' brake blocks have been rubbing together from shunting. James is pleased to get a rest, but not when he is nicknamed "Old Groaner"! Terence Takes a Bath Terence has to remove a branch blocking the stream at Hackenbeck, but he slips on the damp earth and falls into the river. Funnel Trouble Oliver feels "stuffed-up", but the inspector can't work out what the problem is and Duck has to take the ballas. Duck gives the trucks a bump, but he loosens a plate and makes his tank leak. Algy comes to take the passengers, and Oliver comes to help Duck home. Along the way, something shoots out of Oliver's funnel! Golden Oldies One of the Ffarquhar schoolteachers falls in whilst on a Sunday School outing. It would take too long for an ambulance to travel all the way to Ffarquhar, so Bertie takes the Sunday School to Wellsworth Hospital and Edward takes the children home. Gordon's Stowaway Gordon makes fun of Dilly the duck because animals don't help run railways. Later, Gordon is visiting the mainland when he feels a scrambling under his tender. It turns out to be a cat which becomes Gordon's friend. You Never Know Toby tells Thomas and Percy another story about his old tramway. Toby and Henrietta were unhappy with the buses taking all their passengers, but got their passengers back when a bus crashed into some roadworks. 1987 Donald and the Lost Tarpaulin There is no turntable at the end of Duck's branch line, so Donald and Douglas have to run backwards in one direction. Donald is cross, especially when rain falls into his cab. His crew put a tarpaulin over to keep the rain out and keep it the back of the tender when it stops raining. The tarpaulin goes missing, but Donald's crew know where it is when his injector fails. Signal Failure James wishes there would be no signals since he was having trouble with them. His wish comes true when a hurricane damages a signal. Timber! The old elm tree on Wellsworth Orchard has to come down because it is too dangerous, and Trevor and Jem Cole help out when the tree-cutting machine breaks down. Lost in the Snow Thomas is cross about having to wear his snowplough. Meanwhile, a cat has gone missing at Dryaw, where Thomas has to stop for water. His crew have to use melted snow to refill his tank because the watercolumn is frozen, and they find the cat in a pile of snow! Percy's Passengers Percy is sorry for his guard having no passengers travelling in his brakevan, but the guard gets company when some visitors hitch a lift after missing their stop. 1988 Percy and the Brakevan Percy thinks he has no need for brakevans and sets off with his train without realising his brakevan has not been coupled. A weak coupling breaks and the trucks run downhill! The guard quickly jumps in to put his brakes on and jumps straight out! He manages to halt the trucks, and the brakevan stays on the rails. Responsibilities Percy has to spend the night at Tidmouth, so Gordon tells him about the responsibilities he has of pulling the express in order to keep the railway running efficiently. Gordon has to push Percy to the watercolumn the next day, and Gordon finds his valve gears jammed when he goes for a drink. Percy has to push him back to the shed, and decides to say nothing. Thomas and Trevor Edward takes Trevor, who is to take some pilings for the construction of Knapford Harbour]], to meet Thomas. Thomas isn't sure about Trevor being different, but chnges his mind when Trevor clears the mess at the harbour. Terence Turns Pot Hunter Some archaeologists are busily digging for relics for Tidmouth Museum, but are not able to find anything. Terence is busily ploughing in the opposite field, and his plough comes across some old pottery! The curator comes to investigate into Terence's discovery, and finds the archaeologists were digging on the wrong side of the railway! On Your Guard Bill and Ben have been warned to be on their guard, but don't understand what it means. Ben hears some noises overnight and sees a dark shadow. It turns out to be some thieves! They are shocked when they think they are seeing the same engine over and over again and make a run for it instead. Bill and Ben tell their drivers about it the next day, and say they think the thieves were trying to play hide and seek with them! Jack-in-the-Box A mysterious crate gets loaded into James' brake coach. The guard tries to find out what is inside it, and James sets off in a hurry after this delays him. There is no sign of the guard when James makes his next stop, but it is discovered he fell into the crate when James set off! 1989 Trapped by Trees Gordon boasts about how he crossed the viaduct in a heavy wind. Gordon later has to stop at Wellsworth, and is trapped by fallen trees. Trevor comes to the rescue, but Henry has already seen Gordon! The Trouble with Sheep A stray dog is chasing sheep in the valley and Thomas has to make an emergency stop when he comes across it. He finds himself unable to move when he tries to set off again. Thomas is able to set when his driver repairs his brakes, but Thomas leaves his guard behind! Post Early for Christmas Percy has to take the Christmas post along his branch line. He has a snowplough, but he can't go further when he gets to the valley because the snow is too heavy!Harold comes to collect the post the next day, but Percy has to wait there another day. Harold and the Landslide Heavy rain has caused a landslide on the "Little Western" and Harold has to go to the rescue when a hiker breaks an arm from falling over some cliffs. Harold flies him to Wellsworth Hospital, but Duck is unhappy about having to stay at Arlesburgh for a week whilst his branchline is repaired. Quick Thinking Donald has to take some china clay trucks along Edward's branch line. The trucks push him downhill towards the passing loop while BoCo is coming the other way with some empty trucks! His driver does some quick thinking just in time to prevent Donald from crashing! 1990 Thomas and the Cricketers There is a strong cold wind as Thomas sets off for work. A tree falls onto the line by Elsbridge Cricket Field. The cricketers prevent Thomas from crashing into it! * The cricketers appear again (They're the ones to own Caroline) Hosepipes And Shunters Mavis is away at the works for repairs after getting hit by the farm lorry at the level crossing. Percy has to go to Knapford Harbour to help out with an emergency with Bulstrode. The Ffarquhar Stationmaster calls Terence to help out with the shunting. Toby has problems of his own up at the quarry. The water tower has been removed and he has to take on water via a hosepipe connected to the tap in the quarrymen’s restroom. * This is probably what was happening to Toby whilst Percy went away to Knapford Harbour to meet Bulstrode. Old Square Wheels Diesel is trying to get back at Duck for making the trucks misbehave. Henry’s trucks push him downhill too fast. His wheels lock when his driver applies his brakes. Henry slides downhill and stops at the junction. His driver finds out he has a flat place on each of his drive wheels. This makes Diesel nickname Henry as Old Square Wheels! Diesel will make it sound like Duck told that joke to the trucks. * This is probably what was happening to Henry whilst Diesel was speaking to the trucks about Duck in Dirty Work. Donald And The Breakaways Donald brings some loaded trucks back from the mainland. The empty ones behave well, but the loaded ones get up to trouble because they are just visiting the Island of Sodor. One truck develops a hot axle and another truck keeps slipping its brakes on. Donald gets cross about the delays. A coupling snaps on top of Gordon’s Hill and the trucks chase Donald down the other side! * Couplings snapping between trucks on Gordon’s Hill is like James in 'Troublesome Trucks' and Oliver in 'Busy Going Backwards'. Points Of No Return James would like a branch line of his own like Thomas has. His wish comes true when he gets switched onto Edward’s branch line. The points get jammed behind him. This means James has to stay at Wellsworth to do odd jobs until the points are repaired. 1991 Annual Near Miss Henry complains about the trap points outside Tidmouth Sheds. They derail runaways to prevent collisions with main line trains. A careless firelight meddles with Henry’s controls the next day. Henry runs out of the sheds and into the yard without a driver! He derails just in time to prevent crashing into Gordon’s express! Trucks For Scrap The scrap train is made up of the oldest, rudest and noisiest trucks from the mainland. None of the engines like taking it. Boco has a bad time when he has to pull this train. One of the older trucks collapses and has to be scrapped, but it teaches the other to behave. Thomas And The Sunday School Outing Thomas has to take the Vicar’s Sunday School on their outing into the mountains when Bertie breaks down. He nearly misses his path home when the Sunday school is late returning to Ffarquhar Station. In The Drink Trevor loves to be given unusual jobs. Trevor and Jem have to uproot some old cherry trees. Trevor has to refill his tank at a stream. He nearly falls into the water when the mudbank slips! * No railways are featured in this story! Rusty Red Scrap Iron James is cross with Diesel when he makes a mistake whilst arranging some trucks. Diesel tries to think of a nickname for James to get back at Duck. The trucks tell Diesel about the time Edward had to give chase after James. This gives Diesel the idea to nickname James as Rusty Red Scrap Iron. * This is probably what Diesel did before he spoke to the trucks in Dirty Work. * Edward’s chase after James in 'Old Iron' is referred to. 1992 Annual Percy And The Vicar’s Prizes The same story as Percy To The Rescue from 1985 Annual, only it is a suitcase full of prizes instead of the Father Christmas costume. A Problem For The Twins The same story as 'The Twins’ Passing Problem' from 1985 Annual. Thomas And The Swans Percy gets a scare when a pheasant flies out and hits him. Thomas teases him about it and thinks it wouldn’t bother him. He changes his mind when he comes across a swan with a broken wing. Bertie To The Rescue The same story as 'Bertie Saves The Day' from 1985 Annual. Galloping Sausage Duck has to spend the night in a siding when Henry and James are cross about thinking he has told Diesel’s nicknames to the trucks. Diesel has another talk with the trucks and seeing Gordon having problems with a water tower! This gives Diesel the idea to nickname him as Galloping Sausage. The Fat Controller has to send Duck to work with Edward whilst he tries to find out the truth. He finds out it was really Diesel’s fault and sends him packing! Duck returns home and becomes friends with Henry, Gordon and James again. *Diesel discovers his last name to call Gordon, during 'Dirty Work' 1993 Annual James’ Traffic Jam James has to take some foreign visitors on a journey. They get confused and pull the emergency cord. This makes James grind to a halt. He tries to set off again, but his brakes have locked. He is stopped on a level crossing and causes trouble for the road traffic! Thomas And The Snow Block The same story as Thomas And The Important Visitor from 1985 Annual. Oliver Gets The Bird The same story from 1985 Annual. The Hut That Walked By Itself Heavy winds keep the engines awake all night. Gordon sets off the next day and has a near miss with a workmen’s hut. The hut walks along the platform by itself with help from the wind! 1994 Annual The Merry-Go-Round That Wouldn’t Percy and Trevor are excited about a funfair setting up. Trevor thinks he would like to help out with it. His wish comes true when the merry-go-round breaks down. He has to give the children a ride. *The Season 7 story "Harold & the Flying Horse" seems similar to this, except with a horse and a slightly different plot. Thomas And The Tickles Thomas has some tickles overnight. The mystery is solved the next day when his crew find a mother cat and her kittens inside his cab. Better Safe Than Sorry Harold tells Thomas all about safety by the sea. Thomas sees two children stuck out at sea on a lilo! He whistles to Harold to warn him. Harold flies straight to their rescue. James’ Rest Cure The same story from 1985 Annual. Bertie The Snow Bus Bertie gets stuck in the snow on his way home. His driver goes off for help. Bertie gets covered in more snow and becomes a snow bus! Terence comes to his rescue and tows him somewhere the snow is less deep. Bertie is pleased to be in his warm bus station at Wellsworth. 1995 Annual Easter Egg Special James is pleased to be taking the children on an Easter egg hunt on Easter Saturday. They end up searching the Bluebird café, a farmer’s barn and Knapford Station. The children get a nice surprise when they find all the eggs inside James’ cab! The Picnic Express Thomas is upset when the Fat Controller gives the job of pulling the special picnic train to Gordon instead of him. Gordon isn’t pleased about having to do this job either because he thinks he is too important. He pulls the train too fast. The passengers are cross about not getting to take in all the scenery. They make a complaint to the Fat Controller. Thomas, Annie and Clarabel get to do the job after all. They take the passengers at a more leisurely pace. Oliver’s Sparkler Oliver wants to know why 5 November is a special day of the year. He finds out when he gets to tale some passengers to a bonfire party. It is of course the date when Guy Fawkes’ Night is celebrated! Thank You, Thomas And Toby The Fat Controller has arranged for Thomas and Toby to run extra passenger services whilst the main roads are under repairs. The passengers want to throw a party for the railway staff to thank them for helping them. Thomas and Toby are sad to not be able to go into the church hall, but the passengers give them a nice surprise too! First Prize Jem gets ready to enter Trevor in a Best Kept Engine in a Wellsworth Agricultural Show. Edward brings the farmer’s donkeys to give rides to the children. Trevor has to collect the donkeys when Edward breaks down. Trevor gets dirty and doesn’t win a rally prize, but still gets to give the children some rides. Trevor gets a surprise the next day when the Vicar rewards him with a special rosette! 1996 Annual James Gets Cracking James is very puzzled when he is ordered to collect a load from Farmer Finney’s battery farm. He didn’t think batteries came from farms! Some hens run across the line and the emergency stop causes his truck to derail. James now discovers what he’s really carrying – eggs! Farmer Finney arrives with Terence and, while the mess is sorted out, cooks a delicious pancake with the eggs for James’ driver the workmen. Rings A Bell! Mavis has trouble with the trucks at the quarry when Toby has mysteriously disappeared. The sound of Toby’s bell is heard, but no-one can find him. The Fat Controller finds out it was really a cow’s bell! Toby is stuck in his shed with a broken wheel! All Pull Together A heavy storm blows the post out of Percy’s overnight train. Thunder and lightning also causes a power cut and puts everywhere into darkness! The Fat Controller is pleased when all his engines, Bertie and Harold work hard to keep the railway running. The Wrong Shirt Gordon is stuffed up and blows soot onto a football shirt made by Mrs Kyndley. The shirt gets muddled up with a workman’s overall. Everyone including the Fat Controller gets a laugh when a workman is seen wearing a boy’s football shirt! Pantomime Pranks The engines see some unusual things all day on Christmas Eve. This includes a talking horse, a flaming black pudding and a guard in woman’s clothing. There is a big surprise in Tidmouth Sheds. Everyone is happy to see the railway staff performing a Christmas pantomime. 1997 Annual Ice Magic Mr Bjork, an engineer from Lapland, comes to visit the Island of Sodor. Thomas has to take him round to repair the signal boxes. Mr Bjork makes an ice sculpture of Thomas and gives him it as a present. Thomas is sad when it melts inside his warm cab and makes the other engines laugh. He gets a surprise the next day when he sees some huge ice sculptures of Thomas, Percy, Duck, Oliver and the Fat Controller! Percy In Print A famous author comes to visit the Island of Sodor to finish his famous steam engines book. He has to take his manuscript to the printers. A heavy storm blows in and gives Percy a hard journey along the coastal route to the other side of the Island of Sodor. The author takes Percy’s photograph and makes him appear on the front page of the book! Skarloey Gets A Scare Skarloey’s driver leaves his tea mug, his sandwiches and his torch behind at the sheds. This makes Skarloey hear some loud rustling noises overnight. A policeman comes to investigate the next day, but can’t find anything. Skarloey hears the noises again the next night. All the mysteries are solved the next day. The tea mug is inside a tool box, the torch beside the telephone and the sandwiches eaten by a family of hedgehogs! Edward Saves The Day Sir Handel is cross about having to take some equipment for the Tidmouth Gymkhana. He goes to the harbour instead and has to take lots of plant pots. Edward comes along to take the equipment to the gymkhana. Rusty’s Revenge James and Rusty have to help out at the harbour. James doesn’t think the Rusting old diesel could be any useful. He has to take some empty trucks to the windmill to be loaded with flour. James sets off back to the harbour. The trucks bump James off the rails on a bendy line! Rusty comes to pull James the rest of the way home. Rusty calls him Dusty and the other engines have a laugh at him! Pipe Dreams It is nearly Burns’ Night. This is when Donald, Douglas and Duncan love talking about all things Scottish. Peter Sam is scared when Donald tells him about the Loch Ness Monster. Peter Sam hears an eerie noise as he pulls his train by the lake. It turns out to be the wind whistling through the bagpipes on one of his trucks. Donald, Douglas and Duncan are happy when a party is held at the sheds on Burns’ Night! We Wish You A Merry Christmas Henry’s driver Ted enjoys practising his carol singing for the Christmas Eve carol service. The engines want to sing too. They just whistle along because they can’t sing. Ted allows them to toot their whistles to help him practice. There is a problem when the church organ breaks down, but the engine orchestra turns out to be a big success. The Fat Controller is pleased with them for saving the day! :*Strangely, throughout this annual the narrow-gauge and standard-gauge railways and engines are seen to be the same size as each other without explanation, particularly noticeable in "Rusty's Revenge" where the narrow-gauge Rusty is able to tow the standard-gauge James back to the shed. This is most likely down to a mistake on the writer's part. :*This is the first annual not to be written by Christopher awdry. 1998 Annual Engines to the Rescue One stormy night on Sodor the engines heard about a tanker ship that crashed on the rocks and leaked oil in the sea and the seagulls got covered in oil. They had to be taken to the animal rescue centre as soon as possible. Gordon had to take the express but Edward and Percy were too busy with trucks. Henry could go and so could James and Thomas. The three engines went to the beach to take the birds to the cleaning centre and Bertie helped too. Soon their special job was over and the birds were better and when they were released, Thomas, James and Henry came to see them off and peep goodbye. Henry Scores a Goal One day Henry was taking the Flying Kipper when he stopped at a signal by a field where some boys were playing football. One boy kicked the ball so hard up in the air that it landed in Henry's funnel. His driver didn't know until Henry was getting stuffed up then he shot the ball out of his funnel. The ball landed in the goal post. The boys were pleased to have their ball back so they kept playing. Henry was pleased too. Percy Plays a Joke Percy can't resist playing jokes. Once he played a trick on Gordon and told him that the Fat Controller wanted to see him. But the Fat Controller didn't expect to see him. Gordon thought Percy needed to be taught a lesson so Gordon decided to play a trick on Percy. That night Gordon moved Percy's trucks around the yard. When Percy got to the yard he got a surprise; the trucks were all in a muddle. Gordon played a trick on Percy but now Percy learned a lesson. (This story is similar to Percy and the Signal.) Rescue The Star of the Show Toby and the Mail Train 1999 Annual Blooming Railways Thomas finds out there is a 'Blooming Railways' Competition on the island. He is excited, but continues his regular work. He ends up helping Mr. and Mrs. Flowers out, when their truck breaks down on the way to a carnival parade. Mr. Flowers repays him with flower seeds, and so the railway wins the competition. * First (and only) appearance of Bob Flowers and his wife, Mrs. Flowers Bill and Ben Bill and Ben are working at Brendam Bay, when their driver removes their nameplates for a clean. Bill and Ben play another trick on BoCo then, pretending they're each other. BoCo gets confused, but then figures out a way to get back at them. He pretends he is his twin, CoBo, and confuses the twins! Soon Edward arrives, and they all get the joke. * The joke they play is similar to the one they played on BoCo in 'The Diseasel' Leaves on the Line It's Autumn on Sodor, and many leaves have fallen on the line. Thomas continuously slips, and gets cross. The other engines tease him, but soon Thomas comes to the rescue when a tree falls on the line. With the help of the breakdown train, Harold, and Terence; Thomas saves the day. Thomas then gets congratulated, and says he'll never complain about leaves again. *Terence has a grey plough rather than the orange one he has in the TV series. Toby Saves the Day Toby is happy working on his line with Henrietta. But one day a new bus arrives, and the bus driver is very rude, making rude comments about Toby's shape and age. Toby and Thomas are cross, but then Toby saves the day when the bus loses a wheel. Then he takes them to the picnic, and takes them home again. The children thank Toby, and say he's better than any new bus. The bus driver isn't happy, but Toby is glad to be useful. * First (and only) appearance of the new bus and new bus driver. Blowing Bubbles Henry is proud of his paint. One day it has to get cleaned before a train to an Open Day, but he's in such a rush, the driver doesn't rinse the soap suds off Henry. At the open day, Henry blows steam for the children, but ends up blowing bubbles out of his funnel instead. The children are delighted, and Henry is happy too. 2001 Annual Very Special Engines Thomas the Famous Engine The Good Old Days Edward Saves the Day Best Friend Donald and Douglas 2003 The Ghost Train Thomas, Percy and the Post Train Thomas and the Trucks The Woolly Bear Thomas and Trevor Thomas, Percy and the Coal Thomas, Percy and the Dragon Percy's Promise 2004 Faulty Whistles Edward the Really Useful Engine James and the Red Balloon Rusty Saves the Day No Sleep for Cranky Toby Had a Little Lamb Percy's Chocolate Crunch Trouble for Thomas 2005 Annual *The 60th Anniversary annual for Thomas & Friends. Based on Season 7. Three Cheers for Thomas It is time for the children for the Big Race. Thomas wishes he could win a ribbon, so he and Bertie have another race. When Thomas nearly wins, the Fat Controller tells Thomas the ribbons are still at Knapford, so Thomas races back as fast as he could. Then he gets a ribbon after all! *Related to Thomas and Bertie. Harold and the Flying Horse Harold finds a horse named Pegasus. *Pegasus is a characther from the Greek legend of Hercules. Bulgy Rides Again The Fat Controller sends Thomas and Emily to be mended, then the two engines find Bulgy being mended and repainted. Edward, Gordon and Henry Edward and Gordon often went through the tunnel where Henry was shut up. One day, Gordon breaks his safety value outside the tunnel. Then Edward tries to push the coaches. But then, Henry comes out again, and pulls the train. As the train rushed, The Fat Controller's top hat is blown away. Everyone is pleased with the two engines. Then Henry is given a new coat of paint. He and Edward helped Gordon back to Tidmouth Sheds. *Based from Book 1: The Three Railway Engines. What's the Matter with Henry? Henry has been feeling ill yet again, so Thomas and Percy play a mean trick on him... Toby's Windmill Toby the Tram Engine is fond of windmills, but one very stomy night, a lighting bolt strikes it. Next morning Toby finds out it is broken. Trusty Rusty Rusty sees the wooden narrow gauge bridge is broken, and tells Sir Topham Hatt that it needs to be closed until it is repaired. Dunacn ignores the little diesel and decides to go on the bridge, until it begins to collapse. Rusty rescues Duncan just in time... *Last appearance of the Narrow Gauge engines until Annual 2007. The Spotless Record Arthur, a burgundy London, Midland and Scottish Railway tank engine, has come to Sodor. Thomas tells him that the trucks are very mischievous, Arthur is told to keep them quiet. Suddenly, Arthur and the trucks crash into Duck's freight train. Then, Thomas and Harvey arrive to clean up the mess. 2006 Annual *Based on Season 8. Thomas and the Circus Thomas is chosen to take a long circus train. The others offer to help, but Thomas stubbornly does it himself. Meanwhile, his coupling rods fall into pieces. Then James and Percy arrive to help. Thomas decides that everybody needs help. Don't Tell Thomas The engines are hiding a present from their little blue tank engine friend, but what can it be? Edward the Great Edward is to race Spencer to the Duke and Duchessess' summer home. Edward takes the furniture, and Spencer takes his coach. When Edward is almost there, Spencer wakes up. Emily's New Route Emily is chosen to take some flour. After a punishment, she is to go to Black Loch. Earlier, James warned her about the Black Loch Monster that lives underwater. But instead, it was a family of seals! Percy and the Magic Carpet It's time for the 48th Annual Sodor Flower Show, and Percy is chosen to take a red carpet to be taken to Maithwaite Station before Alicia Botti, the world's famous opera singer, arrives. 2007 annual stories from series 9 Thomas's New Trucks Tuneful Toots Saving Edward Thomas's Milkshake Muddle Thomas and the Statue Keeping Up with James 2008 annual stories from series 10 Thomas and the Treasure Big Strong Henry Percy and the Funfair Thomas and the Jet Plane Wharf and Peace Thomas' Frosty Friend 2009 annual stories from Season 11 Emily's Rubbish Thomas sets Sail Hector the Horrid! Henry's Lucky Day Ding-A-Ling! Percy and the Left Luggage Category:Books